Not quite Happily ever After
by meisalliam
Summary: Alternative ending to Happily Ever After. Legolas dies. AL Slash.


Disclaimer: They seriously do not belong to me.

To any one who likes the story Happily Ever After this is an alternative chapter 39. Read till the end and you will see what could have happened. the first half is the same as the one in Happily Ever After

Aragorn did not know what to do. Legolas lay asleep on the bed as he tried to ease the great pain. But Drowlin's last words to Aragorn were haunting him. Legolas could not, would not die. He had to much to live for. He had life left in him enough to last a life time.

Legolas felt as if his head would break open. The pain pounded inside and felt so bad. His entire body ached and he felt like dying. Legolas refused to let himself think like that. If I die then Drowlin wins. I will not let him win. My children need me to live so does Aragorn.

Aragorn saw Legolas' eye lids flicker open and heard the Elf give a soft yawn of exhaustion. Smiling he went over to his husband and whispered so as to not aggravate the headache of Legolas any more, "How are you feeling?" Legolas did not reply with words and simply groaned at the pain pounding his head.

Aragorn did not know what to do. Legolas was in immense pain and he could do nothing about it.

"Aragorn, is it wrong that I want to die?" Legolas asked quietly. This shocked Aragorn.

"Please tell me you do not mean that Legolas." Aragorn was distraught he did not want his husband to leave him but if it would save him this pain he would not be able to stop him leaving. Legolas looked straight into his husbands eyes.

"I am so tired Estel. I love you and always will but I am so tired. My own brother tried to kill me and I feel as if my head will break." Aragorn started to cry.

"Legolas please do not leave I love you. I could not live without you." Aragorn cried as the glow around Legolas started to fade.

I will be there   
always waiting   
waiting for you   
to let me inside   
where your fire burns   
in the city of angels   
just like a river rushing straight into the sea   
oh, and the one thing meant for you and you for me

Aragorn lowered his eyes and held Legolas' hand tightly. Gandalf had said if Legolas survived the night then he would live and be well.   
  
_whatever you want   
whatever you need   
whatever it takes   
I'll do anything_

Legolas felt as if his heart was breaking,. His usually strong lover was crying and the tears dropped down onto his hand.

_and as you sleep   
eyes to the window   
I'm watching you dream   
well are you dreaming of me?   
yeah, so why cant you see?   
you're all that matters   
you know if this earth should crack   
I'll be your solid ground   
yeah, i'll be there to catch you when you fall down _

Legolas felt his eyes droop he knew that this was the end he would not survive this. He had lived a long life and had loved Aragorn for a year and had felt loved back.

_whatever you want   
whatever you need   
whatever it takes   
i'll do anything   
if I have to crawl   
get down on my knees   
whatever it takes   
i'll do anything _

Aragorn tensed when the blue eyes of Legolas closed. He could not just let Legolas go like this. "Please Legolas, be strong I love you please." Aragorn was a proud man but he would beg for Legolas he would beg to Mandos if he had to.

_oooh   
i'll take the stars right out of the sky for you   
i'd end the world give you some of the moon   
for all of time   
forever loving you _

Legolas smiled softly and replied "I have to go Aragorn. I love you always be my Estel." Then Legolas' body started to shake. "No Legolas this is not the end."

_whatever you need   
whatever it takes   
i'll do anything _

Aragorn started to cry. Legolas' breathing was shallow and his chest barely lifted as he breathed in and out.

_if I have to crawl   
get down on my knees   
whatever it takes   
i'll do anything _

Aragorn lifted Legolas' hand to his face and kissed each finger and knuckle whispering reassurances of his love for the Elf.

_wherever you are   
whatever you need   
ooh whatever it takes _

Legolas matched Aragorn's stare until the stress his body was under grew to much and Legolas fell into a deep sleep. Legolas would never wake up. Legolas' breathing grew less and less. The pair stayed together until the moment came and Legolas whispered "I love you." And left Middle Earth forever.

_  
  
I'd do anything   
i'd do anything   
i'd do anything   
i'd do anything   
i'd do anything   
anything   
anything _

Aragorn looked out of a window and up to the heavens. Thanking the Valar for giving him the gift of Legolas. Aragorn knew that Legolas was where he belonged in heaven with the other Angels.

I'll do, I'll do   
  
anything anything

I am so sorry. I thought that you wuld want to know how the end of Happily ever After could have gone. I cried when I wrote this. It is extremely similar to chapter 39 of Happily ever after. I hope that you like it.

Love

Meisalliam


End file.
